


The Missing Killjoy

by withinmelove



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was listening to Destroya and was inspired: <a class="external"></a></p></blockquote>





	The Missing Killjoy

_It became a frenzy of color, of noise, of voices and of limbs_

Party Poison had been coaxed into singing; Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid and Jet-Star were persuaded to pick up their instruments of old.

The Killjoys could see their leaders were hesitant, in the way they awkwardly handled the instruments and themselves. The masses waited anxiously; they wanted encouragement, not a show of weakness at ghosts of their past. It was Kobra Kid who began to pluck experimentally at his bass, to which Fun Ghoul and Jet-Star joined in on their own guitars, which left Party Poison to shift nervously from foot to foot. 

_"The Missing Killjoy."_

_"He's here."_

_"One last time."_

The Killjoys parted just as waves retreat from the shore and before the eyes of the Fabulous Four stood Bob; The Lost Killjoy.

Bob looked at his long ago friends, bandmates and brother in arms and chuckled as he shook his head in amusement. 

"You chose your names perfectly. Party Poison is a throwback to the old days I'm guessin'?"

Party Poison nodded, unsmiling at the reveal of this truth.

"Kobra Kid fits your attitude well, good choice."

Kobra Kid gave a flicker of a smile.

"Jet-Star, moving so fast no one really pays attention to the mastermind behind it all."

Jet-Star smiled, his eyes full of fondness.

"And last and shortest of all - Fun Ghoul. You always were a little ghoul when you'd jump on my back out of nowhere."

Fun Ghoul giggled and responded

"Shut up and get up here Bob, we'll all be Fabulous together one more time. For the good old times."

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Destroya and was inspired: 


End file.
